Mortal Kombat X Fatalities
' Mortal Kombat X Fatalities (#313)|next=yes|nextvideo= Dungeon Nightmares (Livestream) (#314)}} Mortal Kombat X Fatalities is the sixth installment in the channel's React series. It has the girls react to a video combining various Mortal Kombat X fatalities with videos of cute animals. This video was uploaded on June 12th, 2015 and was the 313th video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were active at the time participated in the video. There are also individual reaction videos for each of the girls that can be found in the video's description and are marked as unlisted on the channel. Video Synopsis The girls begin the video, Molly being taken aback by the already brutal start. The girls watch one of Cassie's fatality kills, Sydney noting that Cassie takes a selfie with her enemy's corpse. The video then cuts to a small puppy being petted, taking Mackenzie by surprise. A majority of the girls succumb to the cuteness, though Andrea isn't having any of it. The video then cuts to another one of Cassie's fatality kills. Mackenzie is shocked at the sudden change of pace again, Sydney comments that the kills Cassie gives are brutal and that she's on her zombie apocalypse team. The video then cuts to a video of a kitten, Andrea not too happy about it, though Mariya loves the cuteness but asks why the video cuts to the extremes, as the girls watch one of Ermac's fatality kills. Mars jokes that there was no need for Ermac to contort his opponent's body since they're already dead. Ermac then telekinectically takes out the opponent's organ, making Mars gag. Andrea enjoys the kill, while Sydney and Mackenzie are left speechless. The video then cuts to a small puppy howling, Mariya saying that it is killing her and her emotions going are up and down. It then cuts to one of Ferra/Torr's fatality kill, Mackenzie getting shocked as Ferra rips through the opponent's abdomen. Andrea wonders what Ferra said was, as Ferra is pulled out of the body and slices it as she goes out. The body then splits in half, leaving Sydney speechless. The video cuts to another cat video, Andrea still not having any of it while Sydney comments that the video is cute one moment and crazy the next. The video then switches to one of Johnny Cage's fatality kills, which has him beating Cassie's head on the ground. Most of the girls look away from the screen in horror, though Andrea enjoys the kill. The video then cuts to a video of a pug, which Mariya is happy about. They then watch one of Kinshi's fatality kill, Mackenzie asking why the video keeps switching back and forth between cute and gore. Most of the girls cringe as the opponent gets sliced by Kinshi's spinning sword, Molly joking that the opponent is now more compact. The video then cuts to a video of a bunny, Andrea being okay with the bunny, saying that they're cool animals. They then watch one of Kung Lao's fatality kills, as they watch him toss an opponent towards his spinning hat, Molly telling the opponent to fight back. They then watch as the opponent's head gets sliced in half by the hat, Mariya joking that the opponent needs to work on their lower back strength. The video then cuts to a video of a duck, Sydney commenting that the video is the weirdest emotional roller coaster ever. The girls then watch one of Quan Chi's fatality kills, as he forces an opponent to impale themselves onto his sword and telekinetically slices them in half. The video cuts to another cat video, Sydney saying that the sleepy kitten is making her sleepy, while Andrea continues to not like it. They then watch one of Scorpion's fatality kills, as he throws a fireball at his opponent and slices their face off, their brains spilling out. Most of the girls are left speechless, as the video cuts to a video of a puppy sleeping, Mariya noting that it's going to fall over. They then watch one of Takeda's fatality kills, Mackenzie gagging as Takeda impales her opponent with her whip and pulls it out of their mouth. The video cuts to another cat video, Sydney and Molly being overcome by the cuteness, though Andrea isn't all too pleased. They then watch one of Mileena's fatality kills, as she tears off her opponents head with the sais and eats the face. Mackenzie likes the kill, while Andrea jokes that Mileena should've had a snack first. The video then ends, Molly sitting in silence as Andrea is thankful that there will be no more cat videos to watch. The girls then give their thoughts on the video in the outtro. Sydney simply says that it was fun, though is still speechless. Mariya didn't mind the video since it had cute animals and fighting, while Andrea liked the gore but not the cat videos. Mackenzie says that it's hard to be grossed out by the fatalities when the video constantly changes to the cute animal videos. Mars says that she's not sure what's more messed up, the fatalities or the fact that the video tried to make the video feel better by putting in animal videos. Molly comments that she's sure the science in the fatalities are probably inaccurate. Trivia *This is the only React video to have unlisted reaction videos for each of the girls and the second one to do so, after Whack Your Ex. External Links Category:React Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:Mars Category:2015